


Do You Trust Me?

by shealynn88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, Erections, Handcuffs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: NSFW drawing of Derek Hale.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Do You Trust Me?




End file.
